Moonshadow
by Knightshade125
Summary: Left to die and thrown out of the clans for something out of her control, Moon has lived as a rouge for a while. She has hated the clans all her life and wants revenge for their lack of mercy. One day, however, she runs into a few of the clan cats and learns why she was thrown out. Can she make things right or will she forever be a villain to the clans?
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Hi, this is Silver wolf rain! This is my new story so if you like it, please go and leave a review. Thanks!**

**Allegiances:**

Stormclan

Leader: Snowstar –White tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Featherwind – Brown and white tabby tom

Medicine cat: Moonglow- Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Firestem - Black tom with amber eyes

Redsky – White and orange she-cat with amber eyes

Tigerwing- Black and orange tabby she-cat

Icefall- White she-cat with green eyes

Blackshadow- Silver and black tabby tom

Dragonclaw- Golden tom with amber eyes

Grayowl- White and gray spotted tom

Autumnbreeze- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Bluewave- Blueish gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentices: 

Birdpaw- White and black she-cat

Ashpaw- Gray tom with amber eyes

Windpaw- White and orange spotted she-cat

Queens:

Morningray- golden she-cat

Kits: Coldkit (gray and white tom), Whitekit (White tom with amber eyes)

Riverring: Tortiseshell she-cat

Kits: Bloodkit (White she-cat with coppery colored eyes)

Robinclaw: Gray she-cat

Kits: Webkit (White tom with blue eyes), Tallkit (gray tom), Leafkit (Dark brown she-cat with black paws)

Prologue:

All she could see was darkness. It was black and hungry, like it was sucking everything in. There was absolutely no light. She tried to open her eyes but something was keeping them shut. The air was like a knife, slicing through anything warm. The rain felt like needles. She shivered. Her pelt was wet and cold as rain splashed on it. Someone was carrying her, roughly, like she was nothing but a sack of rotten prey.

_Where am I going?_ She wondered.

It was windy and cold; her tail was dragging on the ground and she could feel cold droplets forming on her fur. The ground was rough and bumpy but every once in a while, some tall grass would smack into her tail, causing it to itch like crazy. She could tell it was night because of the cool air and crickets chirping. The wind got sharper and whoever was holding her quickened their pace. After what seemed like hours of cold winds and itchy grass, they stopped. They threw her on the ground. She squeaked in anger. The small kit rolled a few times before halting. She tried to open her eyes but she still couldn't get them to open. The wet grass stuck to her pelt and mud caked her fur. She tried to stand but something push her down. She felt something crushing her back, pushing her face into the wet soil. She smelled the earth, tasted the grass, and heard the rain splashing the ground. But she couldn't see or move. She was thrown to the side again. She flinched and her muscles screamed in protest. As soon the she tried to stand, claws scratched her pelt. She felt the pain go from her face to throat to her back and legs to her tail-tip. She tried to scream but something sharp slammed her in the gut and knocked all of the air out of her. White-hot pain danced around her and she wanted to lie down and die. It wouldn't go away. The kit lashed out with her tiny claws but that did nothing but cause her to be thrown again. More claws raked across her back and underbelly. She squealed but that did nothing.

_Useless._ She thought.

She forced her eyes open. It was dark and blurry. The colors were smashed together and everything was washed down in red. She saw a face in the darkness lash out with their claws toward her face. She screamed and pulled backwards, only to slip in the mud and fall face-first in the dirt. Someone grabbed her scruff.

"I'll take her. I'll meet you guys in a few hours."

Their voice was soft and quiet; it didn't sound like someone who would want to kill her. They ran off, leaving the other behind. She opened her eyes again and saw blood-stained claws with dark brown fur trapped in between them. She shut them again, completely terrified. Se curled up in a ball and waited for everything to go away. Her tail still dragged on the ground. They walked for a while until the dirt turned to stone. It was still raining but the water had gotten colder and the stone made her tail numb. The cat dropped her on the cold stone. They flipped her over and she opened her eyes. It was a gray and black tabby tom. He looked nice; not like someone who would hurt her.

"I had to do this." He said. "Please forgive me."

She spat some blood in disgust.

"I'll call you Moon, okay?" He said, looking in her large ivory eyes. "But you have to stay here and stay out of the clans before they really do kill you. "

He then clubbed her on the head. The whole world wavered and everything when black.

**That's it for now! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter one: Swift

**Hello again! I updated so soon because I was so excited to continue. Normally I update once a week but I was too excited. Okay, first of all, I'd like to thank all of you who read my chapter. Also, a special thanks to:**

**Flight of the Snowy Owl: Thanks for the review!**

**Fastblaze789: Thanks for the OC! She'll be in this chapter!**

**Okay, now on to the story!**

**Chapter one**

When the sun first broke through the cloudy skies way over in the east, Swift was already up. She raced over the thunderpaths, leaped over the twoleg fences, and around every corner. The breeze rushed through her white fur, her vivid green eyes flashing.

"Yes!" Swift whispered as she whirled over a fence in one huge leap.

The kitten landed softly on the ground and raced across the pavement. She yipped with glee and ran over to her friend's house. She slipped through the wooden fence. A plump Tortiseshell kitten lay on the porch, sunning herself in the morning warmth.

"Daisy!" Swift called.

The cat looked up.

"Swift, I'm in the middle of something!" The small she-cat grumbled.

"And that would be…..?"

Daisy gestured to her paws to the warm steps.

"Napping."

Swift sighed.

"C'mon, Daisy, you never want to do anything fun!" She pouted.

"Whatever, Swift. Lighten up! Don't you want to do something that's actually fun? Like washing?"

Swift wrinkled her nose as Daisy licked her paws.

_Someday, she's gonna lick herself so much that all her fur is gonna fall off!_ She grumbled to herself.

She turned away and marched away.

"Hmph." She thought grumpily. "All Daisy wants to do is wash, nap, and chase butterflies. I want to do something fun!"

Swift raced away. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she wasn't looking where she was running. Mud splashed on her paws and tail as the kit ran out across the twoleg town. She jumped up on a fence and let the breeze cool her anger. She closed her eyes and imagined herself racing across the forest into unknown areas.

_Now that_ she thought _would be fun!_

She opened her eyes.

_ Hm…. I don't remember __**this**__ place before…._

She jumped off of the fence and found herself in a dark alley.

_ What's this?_

She walked around a few huge green boxes that had a horrible stench rising out of them. The smell disappeared as soon as Swift were a few feet away but she still could get hints of it. As she got a bit further in the alley, Swift smelt something. It wasn't garbage or other twoleg junk. It was… She sniffed harder… blood.

_Blood?_ She thought, doubting herself until her paws stepped in something sticky.

She looked down to see a brownish-red puddle that had splattered on her pads. Swift's eyes widened and she bolted backwards. She stepped backwards to the boxes again.

"Are you here to kill me too?"

Swift whirled around to see a kit underneath one of the boxes. She had a sneer across her face. Her fur still had some kit softness to it but most of it was scarred up. The kit had large ivory eyes and dark brown fur.

"Um… hi?" Swift said.

The kit didn't respond. She turned away from her and slapped her tail against the ground a few times. Swift walked up to her.

"What's your name?"

"Moon." She whispered scornfully.

"You wanna do something fun?"

The kit turned back to her.

"Huh?"

Swift grinned. It was the best answer she'd ever received.

"C'mon, it'll be awesome!" She giggled.

"Fine."

They walked away from the alley; the only sign that they'd been there was a faint scent and a trail of blood.

**That's it for now, so please review if you can! Feel free to submit an OC!**

**-Silver wolf rain**


	3. Chapter two: Daisy

**Hello** **again! Heres the new chapter of my story. I'd like to thank my reviewers:**

**Fastblaze789- Yay indeed!**

**Moonbeam141\- Thanks for the review!**

**Flight of the snowy owl\- Thanks for the OC! She won't show up in this chapter but in one of the next few, she will!**

**The last warrior- You're in luck; here it is!**

**Okay, that's it! Just so you know, I'm naming the chapters after important cats in the chapters. **

When she saw the cat on the steps, Moon immediately became uneasy. Maybe it was the way she was sprawled out on the steps like that, basking the sun's glow. Or the way her fur was perfectly in place. Or that twoleg stench clung to her pelt. Moon wrinkled her nose. Where all housecats _this_ disgusting? Swift led her in the opposite direction Moon wanted to go: the steps where the plumb kitten was snoozing. Swift slipped between the fence's horizontal beams and skipped her way up to the pavement. Moon reluctantly followed. Swift bounded up a few steps until she was in front of the she-cat. Moon dragged herself up. The white kit stood so that she blocked the sun from the tortoise-shell. The kitten groaned and mumbled:

"Swift, let me get my warmth back…"

"Aw, C'mon, Daisy, We never get to play!" Swift whined.

Moon looked at this "Daisy" with disdain.

"Oh, who's your friend?" Daisy turn her head to stare at the scrawny kit.

"That's Moon." Swift said. "I met her this morning."

"Hm…" Daisy flicked her tail thoughtfully. "You don't look so good, Moon. Do you live with twolegs?"

"What are those?" Moon rasped.

Daisy flinched with shock. Her fur spiked out for a second but smoothed out as if nothing had bothered her.

"They're the really tall animals that walked up right and don't have any fur."

"Oh."

Moon had caught glimpses of creatures like that on her way to Daisy's house but she didn't ask about them. "And I don't live with them, thank you very much."

"Why don't you get yourself a nice family to live with? You get food and water and warm steps to lay on…" She stopped to glare at Swift. "That you can enjoy when nobody's blocking the view!"

Swift didn't move.

"Why would I want that?" Moon asked.

This thought of food and water sounded good with warm steps but then… she would end up like… her.

Daisy shrugged clearly not offended.

"Why don't you run back to your mom or something?"

A thorn pierced Moon's heart. She flinched. Her hackles raised and her claws unsheathed. She shook with fury. All she remembered was angry voices, cats pushing her roughly around... was that Motherhood? She blinked a couple of times to get the images out of her head. Swift glanced at Moon was mouthed _It's okay. She didn't know._

Moon took a deep breath and sighed. She calmed down a bit.

"Swift."

"Yeah?"

"Let's leave!"

Moon spat in the dirt and whipped around.

"Okay, whatever you say!" Swift said cheerfully and followed her out of the yard. Daisy sighed and snuggled on the patio again.

So, what really happened?" Swift asked once they were out of ear shot. "With your mother and all..."

"I don't know…." Moon whispered. Then, louder she said, "My mother abandon me and left me to die."

"Oh, Moon, that's horrible, I-"

Moon raised her paw.

"It's fine. I don't want your pity or anything."

"Okay." Swift whispered and they left the neighborhood as the sun rose higher in the sky.

**Alright, that's it for now! I will have weekly updates! See you later...and it you can review, tell me if you'd like if I did a Question of the Chapter thing, okay?**

**-Silver wolf rain**


	4. Chapter three: Moon

**Hello, my fellow readers! I'm sorry I haven't post in a while. *looks down shamefully. Well, the good news is that a new chapter is right here. Now to thank my reviewers:**

**Spacesama Bin Laden:**** Thanks so much!**

**Flight of the Snowy owl:**** Thanks again! **

**Willowdream of Forest Clan:**** Thanks for the OC, she'll show up soon!**

**Otulissa:**** Thanks!**

**Now, on to the story!**

It was dark; she couldn't see a thing. Blind as a kit, she clawed at her eyes desperately to see something. Anything. Cat surrounded her, baring their teeth and fighting her. She could hear them screaming, yanking at her fur and pushing her back.

"Stop it!" She cried but was cut off as someone clawed her throat. She coughed and pulled back. "What do you want from me? Who are you?"

The only answer was the howling and groaning of the cats around her. She waved her claws around, thrashing, trying to push them back. Something touched her shoulder.

"Huh?"

Moon opened her eyes and blinked a few times. It was only a dream. She turned her head to see Swift standing behind her.

"Are you okay? You were having a nightmare."

Moon sunk her claws into the dirt.

"I'm fine." She snarled and laid down again, her back to the other kit. Moon glared out to the city. Swift had invited her to her place; it was a small alley behind a buildings deeper in the city. Moon was first denied the offer until she saw how dark it was and then reluctantly accepted. The alley walls blocked some of the wind.

"I'm just going to go explore a bit." She said.

"You sure?" Swift asked. "It's awfully dark out. You don't want anyone to catch you or anything."

"I'll be fine." Moon said and trotted off.

She walked out of the alley. _Where to… _She thought. The city was a little too loud for her. Maybe a quieter place… like the woods. Moon walked farther from the city, away from the bright lights and loud monster sounds. She smiled as the wind rushed through her dark brown fur. When her paws touched the soft dirt, Moon felt more comfortable; more at home. She slipped through a wooden fence near the kittypet neighborhood and made her way to the woods. _This is gonna be great._ She thought. Moon raced through the tall grass. She skipped through the clearing until she heard a sound. It was a small crack behind her. She sensed somebody coming closer. Moon whirled around, only to see a large cream-colored tabby cat. He was huge with dark gleaming claws. Moon stared in terror. This was the first cat she'd met in the woods and he was ready to kill her.

**Dun, dun, duuun! Okay, Prepare for an update next week. Please review if you can!**

**-Silver wolf rain**

**PS, for everybody who sent OC's, thanks, they'll show up soon!**


	5. Chapter four: Sphinx

**Man, it's been like what, three months since I last posted? Whew! Well, anyway, It's gonna be busy because I just entered High school! Aw yeah! This is gonna be great! Anyway, sorry for the delay. Thank you for the OC's! I need a little wait for more OC's so I can add everyone but if you want to submit one, go ahead and PM me. Well, then onto the story! But first to thank me reviewers:**

**Pikabolt101: Sure, I'd love to read your story! Thanks!**

**Mewster: Well, you're in luck cuz here it is!**

**Willowdream of Forestclan: We're about to find out!**

Moon covered her eyes with her paws and shivered. She felt a rush or air and flinched, waiting for the cat to attack. But nothing came. She opened her amber eyes and looked around for the cat. She saw the tabby in the grass. A tall golden cat stood over the tom. The tabby hiss and it occurred to Moon that the tom was barley 7 moons old. She looked over at the gold cat. She was bigger than the tom, her long fur was gold and she had a white underbelly and shiny ambers eyes.

"Who are you?" Moon asked.

The cat looked over at her. "My name is Sphinx."

Moon stared at her in awe, amazed that she was able to stand up to the other cat.

"Who might you be, small one?" Sphinx asked.

"My name is Moon." She whispered.

The older cat stepped off of the tabby and he scampered away, his tail between his legs. They watched him leave.

"Where are you from?" Moon asked.

Sphinx licked an orange paw.

"Over near the creek." She gestured with her head.

Moon glanced at her and saw a black set of ears over by the grass about 10 tail-lengths away.

"Who's that?" She asked.

Sphinx looked over and said "Come on out, it's safe."

A small black she-cat crept out of the tall grass. She had white chest fur and ear tips and her eyes were a mint green.

"Hi." She whispered. "I'm Shade."

Moon waved her tail.

"I like to travel with Shade because she likes to follow me everywhere." Sphinx told her.

"Are you one of those warriors?" Moon asked, remembering the tabby.

Sphinx smiled. "No, but we tend to run into them often." She chuckled.

"Hey!" Moon heard a voice and turn. It was Swift, running up to them. She ran through the dark green grass until she reached the three of them.

"Who are they?" Swift asked Moon. "And where did you go?"

"I went to explore." Moon said. She paused. "Oh, and this is Sphinx and Shade."

"I'm Swift." The small white cat said. "And I like running."

Sphinx smiled. "Why don't you come along with us?" She pointed to the direction of the creek. Moon smiled and jumped over next to Shade. "Okay!" The four of them left the area off to the creek, as the sun reached over the hills.

**Oh, I will try to harder to update sooner so prepare for a chapter next week or so! Thanks for the reviews!**

**-Silver wolf rain**


End file.
